7th Heaven
The 7th Heaven is a bar and restaurant owned and run by Tifa Lockhart in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII; serving as a home base for many of the games' main characters, specifically Final Fantasy VII onwards. The bar has had two locations. The original, located in Midgar's Sector 7, was destroyed along with the rest of the sector, and it was rebuilt in the city of Edge after the fall of Meteor. Story .]] Located in the slums of Sector 7 in Midgar, the original 7th Heaven bar was built by an unnamed carpenter during the events of Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, and tenderly named "7th Heaven" by Zack Fair during a conversation. Intended to house an anti-Shinra base from the start; in Final Fantasy VII it serves as the base of operations for the AVALANCHE terrorist organization. By using a secret elevator disguised as a pinball machine, AVALANCHE members can reach the secret headquarters below the bar's main floor. To most of the organization's members, the bar is also their only known home. The familial ties in the business are at such an extent that, when Tifa once joins Cloud Strife and Barret Wallace on an AVALANCHE mission, the bar is left in the trusted care of Marlene Wallace, Barret's four-year-old adoptive daughter. However, the bar is destroyed when President Shinra orders the destruction of the Sector 7 pillar, dropping the plate upon the slums and crushing the entire area underneath it. Marlene was not in the bar at the time, having been saved by Aeris Gainsborough, another citizen of the slums, before the plate fell. .]] After Meteorfall and the destruction of Midgar, the 7th Heaven bar was rebuilt by Tifa in the new city, Edge. While Tifa lived and worked in the restaurant/bar, Cloud Strife and Marlene Wallace also resided within it, with Cloud operating his new delivery/transportation business, Strife Delivery Services, from the bar with Tifa’s help. During a visit to Aerith’s church, Cloud returns with an orphan from the Midgar slums named Denzel. Denzel is brought into the family; sharing a room with Marlene. After the events surrounding the emergence of Deepground in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, the Tsviet Shelke also seems to have been taken in by Tifa and Cloud. Layout 7th Heaven (Midgar) ;Bar and Restaurant: The bar and restaurant area is where customers are served and eat. Located in the slums the bar is designed primarily with wooden tables and benches. A jukebox and pinball machine occupy one corner, to serve as entertainment, while a large television screen is located on the wall behind the bar. ;Secret Basement: Accessed via a secret elevator near the pinball machine, this basement serves as headquarters for Barret Wallace’s AVALANCHE faction. The headquarters possesses mapping and communication facilities as well as a computer hub, television screen and training equipment. 7th Heaven (Edge) ;Bar and Restaurant: Like in the previous bar, this 7th Heaven possesses a bar and customer eating area, however it possesses more up-to-date furnishings than its predecessor and possesses various framed pictures on the walls of various locations on the planet. Behind the bar, Tifa has various crockery and foods on display. ;Cloud's Room: Initially Cloud's living quarters, located across from Marlene and Denzel's room on the second floor, where he kept souvenirs of his travels (including photos which he kept on the wall) and spare equipment (like spare tires for the Fenrir). The room was left barren after he left to live alone in Aerith’s church. The business number for Cloud’s delivery business links to a phone located in his room. ;Marlene and Denzel's Room: Located on the second floor across from Cloud’s room, Marlene and Denzel's room is filled with portraits and pictures of various locations and people, some of which were drawn by Marlene and Denzel. The room possesses windows that look out over the bar’s entrance to an angel statue located over the street. Musical Themes Before setting out to destroy the Sector 5 Reactor, the background music to the 7th Heaven is "Tifa's Theme" (ティファのテーマ Tifa no Tēma). However, after Cloud decides to take up one more job and destroy the Sector 5 Reactor, "Barret's Theme" (バレットのテーマ Baretto no Tēma) replaces Tifa's as the 7th Heaven's theme. Gallery Trivia *There have been several (untrue) rumors that the ruins of the original Seventh Heaven are accessible in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. *There is a bow in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift named “Seventh Heaven”, presumably after the bar. It grants the Ultima Shot ability. *In Final Fantasy VII, the sign at the top of the bar in Midgar reads "TEXAS" despite there not being a “Texas” in the Final Fantasy VII world. *The 7th Heaven concept art appears framed on a wall in Denzel and Marlene’s room. *Since the film’s appearance in the Venice Film Festival, some of the pictures shown on the bar wall have been altered as shown in the film’s DVD release. *Concept art and promotional material for the Final Fantasy VII Compilation appear as some of the framed pictures in the bar and its various rooms. de:7. Himmel (FFVII) es:Séptimo Cielo (Final Fantasy VII) Category:Final Fantasy VII Locations Category:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children